Cold
by choir-freak
Summary: I closed my eyes, letting myself savor the moment, and almost jumped when I felt the heat of his breath on my lips. [HarryGinny] This is a oneshot.


**Cold**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be counting down the days until the 7th book comes out. I'm so excited, by the way! But that has nothing to do with anything.

HP7HP7HP7HP7

I glanced at the clock. It was a little after midnight. I placed the last bit of cake into my mouth, licking my fingers clean and throwing away the paper napkin I had used as a plate. As I started walking across the cold tile floor, Ron came downstairs.

"You're awake?" he asked.

I nodded. "You are too."

He nodded as well, "Yeah I am. Harry is too if you wanna talk to him while I'm down here and then sneak out of the room, trying not to be seen."

I glared at him as he walked past me to get a cup. "You're the only one who does that with Hermione," I told him and was pleased when his ears turned red. "Besides," I added, "Harry and I barely talk anymore."

Ron didn't answer as he filled up his glass with water. I started to turn around, thinking he wasn't going to answer when he said, "That doesn't mean you don't like him."

I froze, staring at him as he took a long swig of water. "_What_?"

"Come on, Gin," he said as he lifted the lid to the cake, "You don't think everybody believed you'd get over him in a month, did you? You had a crush on him for _years._"

"What do _you_ know about crushes, _Ronald_," I snapped, "You've had a grand total of one girlfriend?"

He turned to me, furious, "At least I don't jump from one relationship to another."

My mouth dropped open. "At least I don't date someone just because I _can_. I actually have _feelings _for the people I date." With that, I turned on my heel and started up the stairs.

"So you admit it," came Ron's voice from the bottom, "You still like Harry."

I spun, looking down on him only a few steps from the top of the staircase. "No you _twit_, stop twisting my words around," I half whispered, knowing my words would echo down the staircase. Before he could answer, I reached the top of the stairs and started for my room.

Before I even got halfway down the hall, however, I saw Harry standing there, leaning against the doorframe to Ron's room. He was smiling slightly at me and I froze. He looked so cute in his plaid pajamas and the light from the bedroom reflecting slightly off his glasses.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and started walking towards me. I didn't trust myself to say anything. It still hurt to be around him. I just kept my eyes locked with his.

When he was about a foot away from me, he reached out with his left hand to grasp my right. I tore my eyes from his and watched as I let him intertwine our fingers. He took a small step closer to me. I could barely breathe as he lifted his other hand to hook a strand of hair behind my ear and then cup my cheek. He leaned towards me and his scent completely enveloped me. A mixture of outdoors, our broom shed that he had helped Ron clean out, soap, and his own personal scent.

It was perfection.

I closed my eyes, letting myself savor the moment, and almost jumped when I felt the heat of his breath on my lips.

_Don't kiss him. Do_ not_ kiss him._

But it was so tempting. My lips ached for the contact, for his taste. I locked my knees so I didn't collapse or grab onto him for support.

"Are you really over me Ginny?"

And Earth came crashing back around us at his whispered words. He had broken up with me. It had hurt, no matter how much I understood his reasoning. I wasn't over him. Ron was right. But he was leaving to fight You-Know-Who and I was going back to Hogwarts. Back to school. I felt so childish.

What would happen if I told him the truth? Would we kiss? That would make it even harder when he left. I wasn't sure if I could stand it being worse than I already knew it would.

Before I could answer, he took a step back, leaving me feeling cold without his warmth against me. "Right then," he said. He forced a smile and walked to the stairs. I watched him until he was out of sight.

HP7HP7HP7HP7

**A/n** It might seem out of character, and I don't mind you telling me that. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Even criticism.


End file.
